With increased spreading of terminal use, data communications for receiving and holding data for other persons by a user terminal, or transmitting user's data to another terminal, has been developed. There are short distance communication means (such as cable communication, infrared communication, or Bluetooth® communication) and long distance communication means (such as a wireless LAN) of data communication. Short distance communication is achieved between terminals that are within close proximity, and long distance communication is achieved between long distance terminals.
In the Bluetooth® communication, communication devices located within 10 meters (m) are connected to each other, and may transmit and receive data using a wireless communication standard that enables two-way communication in a real-time manner. Bluetooth® is a registered trademark owned by the Bluetooth® SIG. A terminal can exchange data using an Industrial Scientific Medical (ISM) band of 2.4 GHz with other communication devices at a speed of 1 Mbps without cable connection according to Bluetooth® communication. A secondary device such as a headset, a hands-free, and a remote controller are examples of communication devices that can connect with a terminal using Bluetooth® communication.
A connection method between the terminal and the secondary device through Bluetooth® communication is as follows.
When a user selects a Bluetooth® function, a terminal searches for secondary devices within close proximity that are capable of performing a peripheral Bluetooth® function. When a user selects a desired secondary device among detected secondary devices, the terminal transmits a signal requesting Bluetooth® connection to the selected secondary device. At this time, the terminal transmits includes a user's address in the signal.
When the secondary device receives a signal requesting the connection, it transmits a response signal including the user's address to the terminal. The secondary device may also transmit type information indicating whether it is a headset, an earphone, or a portable terminal, the number of keys that it has, and information with respect to mapped functions by keys. When the terminal receives the information, it checks an address of the secondary device identified in the response signal and calls the secondary device using the checked address.
Upon receiving the response signal from the called secondary device, the terminal executes wireless communication connection according to a profile. Next, the terminal and the secondary device form a link for transmitting and receiving data. In addition, the terminal and the secondary device transmit and receive data through the formed link. The terminal and the secondary device connected through Bluetooth® communication will now be illustrated in detail with reference to FIG. 1. The secondary device is described assuming that it is a headset.
FIG. 1 illustrates a terminal and a secondary device connected by Bluetooth® communication according to the principles of the present disclosure.
Referring to FIG. 1, a terminal 100 connects with a headset 200 (i.e. a secondary device) using Bluetooth® communication. When the terminal 100 receives a command 110 requesting music data to be output from the headset 200, it transmits an audio stream 120 corresponding to the music requested to the headset 120.
In general, at least one secondary device is connected to a terminal using Bluetooth® communication. Further, the terminal may execute a function according to a control signal received from the secondary device. However, when multiple secondary devices connect with one terminal, the terminal may transmit specific data to the secondary devices but may not execute a function according to a control signal received from the secondary device.